Ratso Catso
Ratso Catso is a main character from Wowser also known as Cubitus and Dommel. Likes: Everything made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Lee Hardcastle, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, TFC Trickompany Filmproduction, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Max Fleischer, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, THQ, Rockstar Games, and Midway Games, Burger King, Arby's, White Castle, KFC, Chick-Fil-A, Panda Express, Captain D's, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Little Caesar's, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Beverages made by PepsiCo, and Taking over Planet Earth, Scootatoo Dash, Skylanders video games, Rayman video games, Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Twice Upon A Time, Almost Naked Animals, Werner, Der Kleene Punker, Kleines Arschloch, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, TUFF Puppy, Sgt. Frog, The Fairly Odd Parents, The Penguins of Madagascar, Sanjay and Craig, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Rainbow Parade, Cubby the Bear, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu, & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, O.K. K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Clarence, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Cats Don't Dance, Osmosis Jones, Happy Feet, Harry Potter film saga, The Hobbit (film saga), YouTube, bad users, The LEGO Movie, Babar, Rolie Polie Olie, The Avengers, The Cramp Twins, Ready Player One, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Danger Mouse, Nick Jr., Dora the Explorer, Max and Ruby, Blue's Clues, Bubble Guppies, PAW Patrol, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Shimmer and Shine, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Team Umizoomi, The Backyardigans, Wallykazam, Rocko's Modern Life, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, The Simpsons, Rick and Morty, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Fievel's American Tails, Dragon Ball, Inspector Gadget (that has Nelvana and FremantleMedia on it), The Sooty Show, Postman Pat's Pet Sematary, Total Overdose, Brickleberry, Monsters, Inc., Monsters University, Up, The Incredibles, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory etc. Dislikes: Everything not made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Lee Hardcastle, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, TFC Trickompany Filmproduction, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Max Fleischer, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, THQ, Rockstar Games, and Midway Games, Disney shows and movies, Fruits, Vegetables, Milk, Water, beverages made by Coca-Cola, wearing nappies, Sanrio, Mudpit, Fanmade Kooky Von Koopa movies, Fanmade Toni Toponi movies, getting grounded, Amblin Entertainment, Mattel, Illumination Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, BBC, Viz Media, Reel FX Animation Studios, Toei Animation, Hit Entertainment, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Fox and Crow, Pink Panther, The Secret of NIMH, Disney Broadway, The Pebble and the Penguin, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat (except Pet Sematary), Jewelpet (anime), The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Onegai My Melody, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Once Upon A Forest, MGM's Tom and Jerry, Disney's Silly Symphonies, Girl Meets World, Boy Meets World, Curious George, Caillou, The Octonauts, Super Why, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Dinosaur Train, Bob the Builder, Sesame Street, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Recess, The Lion Guard, The Lion King, Shimajirō, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, PB&J Otter, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Tamagotchi anime series, Stanley, An American Tail (except Fievel's American Tails), Little Einsteins Tamagotchi: The Movie, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Julie & Carrie comics, Lucy McCall comics, The Avengers, James Bond Jr., Barney and Friends, Teletubbies, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox (division of the Disney Company), DHX Media, PBS Kids, DiC, Cookie Jar, CBeebies, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Laurel and Hardy, Nintendo, Sega, Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, good users, Jimmy Two Shoes, Britt Allcroft, Thomas and Friends, Tractor Tom, Fish Hooks, Angelina Ballerina, The 7D, Chelsea and James (cause their crybabies), Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong, Canimals, Di-Gata Defenders, Sooty TV shows (except The Sooty Show), Tweenies, etc. Fate: First, executed. Second, sent to the nether world and getting killed by the Zombie Pigmen. Third, Shot in the heart by Dylan McCarthy. Allies: Dark Meowser, Lord Boxman, Cobra Commander, Hopper, Syndrome, Yellow Jacket, Ghost, El Pimero, Moe and Joe, COC* A EGG U R, Emily Sawyer, PornStar505, Nathan Pearson, Pedro and Edro, BlueKraid, Cochrane-A, Master Frown, Sammy Lawrence, Ink Sans, ect. Enemies: Fangface, Tiki, Parzival, Voyd, Songbird Serenade, Lincoln Loud, Chanticleer, ect. Category:Troublemakers Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Blue's Clues fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:FNAF fans Category:Rayman fans Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Ice Age fans Category:Shrek fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:Funimation fans Category:Sony Pictures Animation Fans Category:Hasbro fans Category:FremantleMedia fans Category:Nelvana fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:Simpsons fans Category:Beavis and Butt-Head fans Category:Cyberbullies Category:Ratso Catso gets Grounded